1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intake structure for a saddle-ride type vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
The following known intake structure is described using the reference numerals set forth in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2009-234402. The intake structure for a saddle-ride type vehicle includes an engine (7) disposed between front and rear wheels (24, 28), an occupant's seat (14) installed to extend from above the engine (7) to the rear thereof, and an intake air cleaner case (60) for air intake installed below the seat (14). Occupant's foot-rest steps (not shown) are disposed below the seat (14) and between front and rear wheels (24, 28). A side cover (not shown) is provided that covers a side surface of the intake air cleaner case at a position below the seat. A duct (72) forming a taking-in portion adapted to take air in the intake air cleaner case (60) is opened to the rear from the rear portion of the air cleaner case. A body frame (1) is provided for mounting these components.
The conventional intake structure for a saddle-ride type vehicle described above is such that the duct (72) forming the taking-in portion for supplying air to the intake air cleaner case (60) is opened from the rear portion of the intake air cleaner case (60) toward the rear. Therefore, it is not necessarily easy to obtain a desired length of the duct in a limited space below the seat.